


It's Time for Judgement

by ibeta



Series: Judge Sans, Belovedly Named [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones Papyrus, Fanart from someone amazing, Gaster Messed Up, Gen, Judge!Sans, M/M, Sappy Sans, Space and Time Stuff, Time Travel, sweet papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeta/pseuds/ibeta
Summary: A background to Judge Sans and Papyrus' Naming Day, where Asgore is as guilty as the sins crawling in his fur, where there is a Sans and a Judge Sans, and where Papyrus becomes a king for a few seconds, and where Judge Sans gets two jobs.Then Gaster messes everything up and rips time and space in the Judgement Hall because he couldn't keep the blue magic ball in his lab coat. Sans might have gotten sucked in.Some kind of Prequel for The Judge of Souls.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I will post something of Papyrus' POV in the The Judge of Souls later or during the weekend. Absence Makes the Soul... Will get a chapter, too! At the weekend. Which is tomorrow for me. Or maybe later if I finish it earlier.
> 
> Would you look at that! I'm so productive! Also, I have no idea how many words I typed on this. Also, I have a design for Judge Sans' cloak at... www.ibeta.tumblr.com it's the most recent post. Teehee.
> 
> (FAN. ART. WOWIE!!!  
>    
>    
> *Squeals*)

As the Judge, Sans had one job. Meet SOULs, give judgement. Maybe give in and wear a mask that a monster kid made for him, or add a little wisdom in his suggestions. Maybe make a kid laugh by winking so suddenly during a serious discussion. Maybe help them reaffirm their existence.

The war happened and... well. The hope dwindled for a time, and doubt had flickered throughout the kingdom. It leeched into SOULs and made it dull. The monsterkind liked to ignore sadness until it went away, but sometimes, the words coming from a trusted authority figure... it made them feel like they belonged to the kingdom, as part of the monsterkind.

Sans would know. His little skeleton monster had looked to him for any kind of confirmation. The 'DID I REALLY DO WELL's and the 'I DON'T KNOW's went straight to the soul. He did his best to assuage the doubts. He already had practice with compliments from being the Judge. Besides that, seeing Papyrus' relieved and 'I AM SO GLAD I IMPRESSED YOU' smiles made Sans' soul quiver with affection and relief. Those smiles always made him feel better.

As for the monsters... well. They liked knowing that they could help others with only their kind words, because sometimes they had nothing else but that. They had thought they'd been friends with humans, but then the humans locked them up.

Monsters that usually visit him were war veterans. They had guilt upon guilt upon _guilt_. They had _LOVE_ and they had _EXP_. They always seemed to beg him for forgiveness, but Sans wasn't a human priest, or some kind of deity. So Sans had simply engaged their SOULs, then had them do their own stat check with his help. Then, after they observed the dullness of their doubt-infected SOUL, he asked them if it had gotten higher LOVE or EXP, if their violence made them dust others for the simple sake of dusting.

They'd say no. _Of course not_. They would _never_ do such an awful thing! They were monsters and monsters were made of dust and magic, magic that contained high empathy and compassion and love and every hope that made them.

They'd slowly revert to their normal soul frequency and it would take their attention. Their SOUL, which would have had looked dulled from their doubts, would have glowed from their impassioned speech. The little cracks would heal a little and it would stun them from seeing something so... pure. A glowing monster SOUL, without the doubts.

Then he'd ask them if it would make them happy to destroy a SOUL that looked like theirs... welp. That brought the waterworks and relief that they weren't too bad.

"That glow is the power that makes your SOUL uniquely yours. Remember what you said. Remember what you felt. Do your best to dissuade your doubts from taking over. Remember that you haven't taken a life for the whim of it. You did it to defend and preserve the monsterkind. Never forget that you did not glow when you talked about the deaths. Your SOUL reacted to compassion, to empathy. That brings you hope because it's your core."

It made him happier when they never came back... or maybe he could have heard through the whispers that they were on their way to start anew and share their love and compassion with others. Those old monsters... It had been like they opened their eyes. Not only did they get better, but they went with other veterans to help each other get back on their feet. They wanted to help, so they had stood up and offered their hearts.

They made him feel so proud. Monsterkind... they all really knew how to share their hopes. Papyrus was the same, of course. He liked to see smiles on everyone, to make them feel hope and happiness. His coolest skeleton monster.

It made Sans feel proud, as the Judge, to see SOULs mingling and bringing each other up instead of down. To see that even _Papyrus_ brought hope in so many monsters. His loving, sweet Papyrus, who would never even think about hurting others for his own gain. He would rather share and encourage others to do it, too.

It made Sans' heart much more merciful. His Papyrus, a symbol of his mercy, was the only one who could flash through Sans' mind and rethink his heavy judgements. To Papyrus, everyone had the ability to change and be a better version of themselves. To Sans, Papyrus had become the inspiration of his forgiveness. He would rather rehabilitate and encourage people than punish them harshly.

Luckily, most monsters were decent and polite. Humans, however... Humans had both good seeds and bad seeds. Most of them misguided, and needed a faction to follow. The humans that had nearly killed all the monsterkind had been halted by other humans that thought monsters deserved better... Sympathizers that had been killed by their own kind.

It was needlessly cruel. _Unjust_. A human death for preventing murders? Somehow appropriate, if a little morbid, but greatly disturbing. Why would they not allow mercy for their own kind, when they were only trying to protect others -- innocent others -- from being killed?

It had become a heavy thought in Sans' mind, but then he would think about his brother and feel a weight lift from his shoulders. So long as Papyrus was there, his judgements would be forgiving. Not to say that the monsters who asked for judgement needed so much forgiveness, but he would soften his tone, be open and much more understanding.

In all his years away from his brother, that was his mantra. Remember Papyrus. Also, remember that his main magic was Patience. To allow himself to observe and decide, not be impulsive. To think deeply and allow insight to be blessed by wisdom. To be the brother that Papyrus would need, because Papyrus was an active, eager SOUL, who sometimes did not think of the dangers that lie ahead.

Luckily, they were complementary SOULs. Papyrus' young, eager orange magic was a match for his aged, mellow cyan magic. They both understood each other on the same wavelength, even if they had different ways to express it. Papyrus being his wise, wholesome and brave self, charging into the unknown, while Sans himself would be a little more wiser and patient, observing and testing the unknown just in case Papyrus headed into danger. Then, he would follow Papyrus once he was fully prepared, armed with knowledge, understanding and different ways to repel danger. They were in the same wavelength, after all. They would never stand leaving the other behind if they weren't following after the other.

Sans felt fortunate to be intelligent enough to learn, to have the knowledge that, when he had been trapped in the past, Papyrus would be born in the future, and he had seen himself (as the Judge) right there.

**• • • FLASHBACKBONE • • •**

He had escaped the lab, with the younger skeleton monster in his arms.

Gaster would be angry at them, but after discovering them huddled together near Waterfall and taking them to the lab, it started to get boring. Sure, Gaster thought he was clever, but did he really have to conduct so many experiments on them? They were so young! Even he and the little skeleton knew that what Gaster was doing was wrong.

Not that it made any difference when he had tried to protect the younger skeleton monster from a blast and ended up nearly dead with a single point of HP. The younger skeleton monster had teared up and cried, apologizing for the wrong reason.

The older skeleton had shouted at Gaster, threatening to go to the King or the Royal Judge if he ever tried touching the younger one.

Gaster's eyes had narrowed. "They won't listen to you," he had said confidently. "You don't even have names. Why would they listen to you?"

"Maybe because they're kind," the younger skeleton monster had answered. "MAYBE THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN TO A _MEAN_ PERSON LIKE YOU!"

"WHY YOU--!" Gaster had reached out to touch the younger skeleton, but he had angered the older skeleton. The younger skeleton had burst into tears of fear.

" **d o n o t l a y a s i n g l e f i n g e r o n h i s h e a d** ," the older skeleton had growled deeply, clutching his little skeleton in his arms.

Gaster had recoiled in shock.

The older skeleton had felt power rattling in his bones, shining bright and angry in his eyes. Gaster had made him feel so threatened, and he had threatened and attempted to hurt the younger skeleton for too long.

He trapped Gaster with cyan magic, still unformed because of his lack of name and his inexperience using the magic. He still had made the magic powerful, though, and that had probably made Gaster look like he swallowed a firebird.

"back _off_ , gaster," he hissed lowly. "just because _you_ have a name doesn't mean you deserve to treat us like one of your _experiments_. we are still monsters. if the king or the royal judge finds us, they'll probably take our side. after all, have you ever gone and visited the judge for judgement?"

The older skeleton had observed calmly as the scientist tried to hide his nervousness, rubbing his skeleton hands over the younger one's untouched skull. If Gaster had touched his little skeleton... _stars_ , only the King or the Judge could stop him. Gaster had sighed, then nodded, signing with his hands that he would behave, and offering an apology for being too demanding.

"I just wanted to figure out if you could withstand damage from a magic beam," Gaster had explained grudgingly. "I didn't mean for it to... to damage your HP."

"THAT IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T _LISTEN_ TO HIM," the little skeleton had said reproachfully. "HE KNEW HOW IT WOULD END. HE KNEW, AND HE TOLD YOU! STILL YOU CONTINUED AND NEVER LISTENED WHEN HE TOLD YOU TO STOP THE EXP-EXPERIMENT... NOW, HE HAS ONLY ONE HP!" The younger skeleton had started to grow angry, and flashes of orange magic had appeared in his sockets. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! YOUR PER-PERSITENCE DAMAGED HIM! HE IS THE COOLEST MONSTER I KNOW AND YOU HURT HIM! YOUR... YOUR SILLY INVEN-INVENTION HURT A MONSTER, AND YOU STILL CALL YOUR SELF A SIGNTIST!"

"scientist," the older skeleton had corrected gently. The little skeleton had nodded aggressively and he suppressed a smile at the look of indignation on the little one's face.

"RIGHT! A _SHYANTIST_!"

"a scientist," he had corrected again, smiling a little. The little skeleton... So cute.

"BUT THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID," the younger skeleton had replied, looking up at him with wide, confused sockets. The magic churning inside his eyesockets had disappeared.

The older skeleton monster had relaxed after that. He had glanced up at Gaster. "don't _touch_ him. don't _breathe_ near him. don't even dare step one foot near him or interact with him using magic. if i even see you look at him funny... _stars_ save your SOUL from me. we went with you to be here, not be one of your sick experiments. what you're planning... it's going to fail. **b a d l y**."

He had turned around with the little skeleton in his arms, cradling him gently. He had pushed past the lab doors and headed straight for their room.

Then, when everyone had slept, he had used the bits of Gaster's magic-infused pencil to unlock the door to their room, planning to get the little one named and hoping that someone out in the Underground had a strong link to the young monster.

And that was why he had ended up running towards the castle with the younger skeleton in his arms.

It reminded him of the first time he saw the small (not-yet-alive) thing in his arms, when he had woken up with no memory whatsoever, covered lightly with grime and black, smelly gunk on their bones. Their bones had been yellowish, with little bits of tendons thin and dry on their bones (he had theorized their bodies had been human, but their magic purely monster). The little one had been clothed in thin leather, and he had been wearing some kind of armour, but more thinner, and it had room for quick movement.

He had thought of the wars and realized that his skeleton had to have been from a mage that was protecting the child... and, since he had been in the Underground, it meant the skeleton had been an ally.

Gaster had found them in Waterfall, when he and the little skeleton (days after he actually woke up with magic) had been so entranced by the glowing echo flowers. They had went with him, even if they hadn't understood each other. The older skeleton had picked up their signing so quickly, while the younger one had learned the language by speech patterns. The young one had been so happy to learn. The older one had doubts about the scientist.

At first, the older skeleton knew that Gaster had been patient. He had taught them what he could, and the older skeleton absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. The younger skeleton had liked puzzles, so the older skeleton taught it to him in that way. A hint here, and a hint there, and the younger skeleton would have solved it immediately. He had only needed to put word his sentences better, to make it much more interesting than it sounded.

Not that it mattered to the younger skeleton. The older skeleton had noted that the little one had a knack for solving puzzles. Seeing a machine be deconstructed, then having fun in rebuilding it, one piece at a time. The little one had been ecstatic to know he had solved it far better than Gaster had. The older skeleton and the younger one shared a harmonious mental compatibility, with their intelligence just brimming with knowledge learned. They worked extremely well.

Gaster had slowly descended from respect to intense curiosity. No matter what the skeletons did, it had made him even more unhinged. The doctor had been desperately trying to solve how to break the barrier. He thought the skeletons had the power, since they had been shaped after humans. The older skeleton had noticed the sense of ownership growing in the doctor, feeling much more possessive and taking more liberties to experiment on them without their consent.

That had been the last straw. No more. Not even if Gaster had _apologized_. His HP was still a single point, and when he and the little one had been in their room, the orange glow came back as tears. The little one had cried himself to sleep, and he had been worried that the younger skeleton would snap and create elaborate death machines to set on Gaster.

So he had planned out an escape. Gaster had not even taken to checking his magic when it came to writing down notes in his language. They had taken off silently into the night.

And now he was struggling to evade monsters, afraid that once they were discovered, they would have to go back to Gaster.

"we have to get to the castle before gaster sees the room empty," he said to himself. The younger skeleton stirred in his arms.

"WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE _CASTLE_?" It was whispered, despite being loud. The younger skeleton looked at him inquiringly.

He smiled a little. "to get you named, so he won't try to make you do stuff anymore, and maybe it would make you unlock your stronger magic. i don't know if it will make a difference, but a name might make you seem more important than now."

The little skeleton nodded, his cheekbones rubbing on his own. "YOU SHOULD GET A NAME, TOO," he replied firmly. The older skeleton blinked in surprise at the demand.

"okay," the older skeleton agreed.

The young skeleton seemingly frowned and reached forward. Little hands cradled his flushed cheekbones. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT ANYMORE," he whispered sadly. "YOU HAVE ONLY _ONE_ HP AND YOU... YOU DON'T EVEN SEEM TO THINK IT IS _IMPORTANT_."

"as long as you're all right, i'm good with one hp," he said, nudging the little skull with his own. Then, he said quietly, "i was really scared that _you_ would end up getting one hp. you were the first thing i saw when i woke up, and i feel really fond of you, little guy. can't bear to see you gone."

"R-REALLY?" the little skeleton asked, eyesockets wide. The older skeleton nodded, and the little skeleton threw his arms around his neck and cheered. "W-WOWIE! I AM FOND OF YOU, TOO!"

The older skeleton flushed with magic. "o-oh. r-really, that's... uh... that's cool. i really like you, too. that's why i blocked the beam as much as i could."

' _I didn't even think_ ,' he thought to himself. He had known what the beam would have done to his little skeleton. He had known what would happen if he stood in its way. He glanced at the skeleton cradled to his sternum and felt relieved that the skeleton had not taken damage from the machine. ' _At least he's safe_.'

A jingling sound was up ahead, and the little skeleton shifted in his arms, eyes wide. "DO YOU HEAR THAT? IT SOUNDS FAMILIAR!"

The older skeleton released a relieved sigh. "all right, then. i think that was the royal judge. i'll try going faster." He hurried his steps, taking longer strides.

Up ahead, a cloaked figure was walking. They had many chains on their clothes, and at the back of his cloak was nine SOULs with different colours. Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue and purple. The other two were black and white. They had their magic turn the rare monster fabric into a light shade of gray.

The younger skeleton gasped. "IT'S THE ROYAL JUDGE!" Then, to his relief, the little one called out. "ROYAL JUDGE, PLEASE WAIT!"

The Royal Judge froze, then their double-hooded head raised up. They had a mask with an etched grin on their face. It looked a little scary, but somehow, the yellow magic glowing in their eyes made it seem warmer, more welcoming. The older skeleton then noticed the two lines running down the mask was glowing orange and cyan.

'What could that mean?' he mused, squinting. 'Is that the shade of... our magic?'

When his legs finally led him to the Royal Judge, he panted from exhaustion. The Royal Judge tilted their head at the two of them. The little skeleton waved brightly.

"HELLO, ROYAL JUDGE! I AM... A SKELETON MONSTER! THIS ONE IS MY BEST FRIEND, AND HE IS ALSO A SKELETON MONSTER," the little one paused, then grinned more brightly, "HE IS LIKE ME! AND WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

The Royal Judge released a bright, relieved chuckle. Somehow, the voice did not sound distinctively male or female. It seemed to be neutral. They also seemed to be only five inches higher than the older skeleton. It was odd. He would have thought the Royal Judge was as tall as Asgore or Gaster.

"we need to be named," the older skeleton said. " _badly_ ," he added in a more slightly desperate tone.

The Royal Judge nodded. "I have been waiting for you," they said mysteriously.

"AND THANK YOU FOR THAT, ROYAL JUDGE!" the little skeleton exclaimed.

The older skeleton had a feeling that wasn't what the Royal Judge had meant. Of all the monsters in the Underground, the older skeleton that found that there was barely any information about the Royal Judge. They had UNKNOWN stats, which was either really bad or really good. Most of the rumours whispered that the Judge was near-omniscient, but he doubted it.

The older skeleton found their words little disarming. "oh, uh. that's nice of you... i think."

"I'll lead the way," the Judge replied. The little skeleton squealed when the Judge winked an eye... or made it disappear. The older skeleton couldn't tell. "I already told Asgore to wait for me, so all in all, we're ready for a naming. You have a strong bond to each other, after all."

'How could they tell?!' the older skeleton questioned frantically, having seen the Judge do nothing and they may still be right.

"WOWIE! DOES THAT MEAN YOU GET TO NAME ME?" the little skeleton questioned in excitement. He looked really... bright. Not like when they were locked in the lab, doing stuff for Gaster. "DOES THAT MEAN I GET TO _NAME_ YOU?"

"uh... yeah. i think so," he replied, scanning the Judge subtly.

**CHECK.**

**THE JUDGE OF SOULS**  
**UNNAMED/UNKNOWN**  
**LV UNKNOWN**  
**HP UNKNOWN**  
**ATK UNKNOWN**  
**DEF UNKNOWN**  
**EXP UNKNOWN**

 *** IT IS THE MYSTERIOUS JUDGE OF SOULS**  
*** APPOINTED BY [THE SYMBOL OF THE ESSENCE OF MAGIC, A CIRCLE WITH TWO WINGS].**  
*** THE JUDGE SEEMS TO KNOW MORE THAN WHAT THEY SAY.**

' _What_?' the older skeleton blinked rapidly. The Royal Judge really had UNKNOWN stats.

"Yes, you get to name each other," the Judge answered gently. They tilted their head to a side. "Now, follow me. I'll take you there."

The Judge led them to the castle, and somehow they successfully evaded being questioned. When they reached the castle, both skeletons had been awed by the grandness of the place. Still, the older skeleton had noticed that it felt desolate. Abandoned, even if it looked warm and welcoming. He just couldn't point out the reason.

They arrived at the Hall of Judgement, and the king was there. He looked both imposing and guilty once he noticed them.

"Hello, my Judge," Asgore greeted nervously. The older skeleton observed with amusement as the king cleared his throat, hands trembling.

"Asgore," the Judge greeted a little curtly, gesturing to the skeletons behind him. He sounded angry, but the warm magic did not change, so the older skeleton figured he was probably messing with the king. "Look who I found wandering outside. Two skeletons with no name, and Gaster's magic binding their true power."

...or not messing. The Royal Judge really was omniscient. Probably. It made the older skeleton nervous. Only a little, though, since it seemed the Judge held them with high regard. Gaster was about to be judged by the Judge, and by the looks of it, so would the king.

The little skeleton tucked his face into the older skeleton's neck, burying his small hands into the flimsy shirt that the older skeleton wore for modesty. It wasn't much, but it did its job. Two large shirts for the two of them, a plain colour of gray. They owned nothing, but if the Naming went well, his little skeleton would get gold to allow him to live his life to the fullest.

He wanted that. He wanted that for his little skeleton monster. His earnest, sincere and kind-hearted little babybones monster, the one he carried around even if he had been a husk. The one that gained life from being in the Underground.

Asgore stammered. "Judge--"

"They are ready to be named," the Judge interrupted chillingly, cloak billowing behind them as they turned around to face them. The older skeleton saw Asgore flinch, eyes sad with emotion. "Do you have names picked out for each other?"

The older skeleton blanked out. "uh..."

"OH NO, I DID NOT THINK THAT FAR!" the little skeleton exclaimed, pulling his face away from the older skeleton's neck, looking guiltily at the two figures of authority. "I HAD THOUGHT OF NO NAMES YET! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!"

"Oh, I'm not angry at you," the Judge chuckled in surprise. "What name do you want?" he asked them both.

The two skeleton monsters glanced at each other, then back at the Judge.

"I DO NOT KNOW," the little skeleton answered with disappointment. "THERE ARE SO MANY LETTERS TO CHOSE FROM, AND HE DESERVES ALL OF IT!"

The older skeleton flushed with magic.

"probably something cool for him," the older skeleton replied, eyes trained shyly on the Judge. "something really great, you know? maybe papyrus, because it's old and important. like a foundation for so many things in script. something marked in history. something that would be remembered. kind of from a water plant, too. it grows."

He had the name prepared before, but now that his little skeleton could bear that name... It filled him with emotion. Good ones.

"I LIKE IT!" the little skeleton gasped, his sockets wide with earnest delight. The older skeleton melted inside with relief. "IT SOUNDS AMAZING, AND IT HAS A PIE IN IT. I THINK PIES ARE GOOD FOR YOU!"

The Judge and King Asgore chuckled. "Ah, yes. Pies _are_ good for you," the king replied.

"Then... as the Judge, I agree to this name. You are now Papyrus, belovedly named. You have strong ties that bind you to each other, and it will continue to be so."

Magic of orange glowed around Papyrus, snapping out from underneath a shade of Gaster's purple magic. It brightened, and curled familiarly around Papyrus' bones.

"WOWIE! I HAVE A _NAME_!" Papyrus yelled in excitement. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

'... _that was it? Heh. Short and sweet_.' "yeah," the older skeleton agreed enthusiastically. That had been easy.

The king beamed. "I agree. Namings are one of the most amazing things in life."

Seeing as Asgore's naming skills could have used more originality... Welp. He wasn't gracing that thought with another thought. At least it was simple and understandable. Imagine if it had been completely named after their opposite climate? Hotland would have been Coldland. It would have been some kind of false advertisement.

Then the Judge waved a gloved hand and something wrapped around the older skeleton. The older skeleton glowed a bright cyan, and the purple bind had dissipated.

The older skeleton blinked in surprise. It had happened so fast that he hadn't been able to defend himself. "was that...?"

"Gaster's magic," the Judge sighed. "I made the binding lose hope. He may be persevering, but his magic is so easy to severe."

The older skeleton snickered at the pun, then realized that the Judge had a point. Gaster was normally a decent monster, but he had been to intense and steadfast in his approach to science, allowing him to run over mistakes without care. For all that his magic represented, it was also easy to redirect him away from Papyrus.

"I have to ask," the King started, interrupting his musings. "Are you and Papyrus brothers?"

"NOT TRULY," Papyrus answered. He grinned at the king's look of confusion then explained further. "WE WOKE UP TO EACH OTHER, BUT MY BEST FRIEND WOKE UP FIRST FOR A LONG TIME."

"i've been around for more than gaster and i know," he answered. "i woke up and i knew nothing. i saw papyrus wrapped in cloth, and he had been..." ' _Dead_ ,' he didn't say. It had been an awkward realization. The Judge nodded in understanding. "not there yet. i carried him around. he wasn't filled with his magic. a time later, i don't know how many years, he sort of just... woke up. it happened at the same time i woke up from sleeping in that snowy place. i carried him to waterfall to watch the luminescent magic and gaster found us there."

"So... you are not brothers?" Asgore looked... odd. Like he was thinking too deeply of something bad and good.

Papyrus hummed thoughtfully. "CAN WE STILL BE BEST FRIENDS WHEN IF WE ARE BROTHERS?" he questioned.

The older skeleton shrugged. That wasn't even an issue. "sure," he replied.

"THEN WE ARE BROTHERS!" Papyrus proclaimed with all the regal tone he could have mustered. The older skeleton grinned at Asgore's baffled look.

"Is that really--"

"okay, bro," he interrupted the king. No one just denied Papyrus his happiness. He would not allow it.

"WOWIE! I HAVE A BROTHER NOW! ...WHAT DO BROTHERS EVEN DO?" Papyrus looked at the ceiling in confusion, then turned to him in askance.

"they probably love and take care of each other a lot," he answered, shrugging. The Royal Judge looked at them with what felt like anticipation. "i don't know what else. never been out the lab that much."

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS A MARRIAGE THING, BROTHER?" Papyrus questioned, really getting into the brother thing. The older skeleton smiled gently, feeling warmth deeply embedded in his SOUL. He was glad Papyrus remembered that lesson.

"yeah, that too," he replied, nuzzling his new little brother. The little skeleton giggled with delight. "there's many different relationships, papyrus."

"THEN WE SHOULD GET MARRIED AND BE BEST FRIENDS AND BE BROTHERS, TOO!" Papyrus declared loudly with passion. The King's mouth gaped open, and the older skeleton felt great amusement coming from the magic of the Royal Judge. "WE SHOULD HAVE ALL THE GOOD RELATION-SHIPS."

The older skeleton choked on his reply. "s-sure."

"GOOD!" Papyrus finished in agreement. "WE ARE ALSO HUSBANDS NOW, AND BROTHERS, AND BEST FRIENDS."

The King laughed with delight. The older skeleton flushed with magic, but he was also kind of amused and touched. His new little brother and husband and best friend was really cool.

"It must have been the ambient magic," the Judge mused out loud, completely off-topic. The older skeleton glanced at his pseudo-brother-husband-best-friend and saw him looking at the Judge with wide sockets, eagerly listening as if it was a puzzle story. "Ancient magic like that... It allows new monster creatures to be born. I've seen it happen, several times. When they locked us in the Underground, it resided here instead. When monsters fall, new ones come alive. It only depends on time. Sometimes, the new monsters have a certain magic compatibility with the current situation of the Underground."

"sounds true," the older skeleton offered, shifting Papyrus in his arms. The Judge knew what they were saying. It sounded far-fetched, but Ancient Magic was serious business. Nothing escaped Ancient Magic.

Papyrus wriggled with excitement in his arms. "COULD I NAME--"

A pounding series of footfalls interrupted Papyrus words. The older skeleton gripped his new brother closer, feeling a sense of dread.

He knew those footsteps.

"You!" The voice had Papyrus whimpering and burying his face on his clavicle.

The older skeleton felt a calm rage settle over him. If Gaster messed with his new bro... Stars, that monster would get dunked on. He glanced at Gaster, who had just entered the hall, eyes blazing purple and magic going haywire with frustration. He had probably felt the magical binds break.

Then he felt a prickling sensation in the air and glanced at the Judge. He nearly stepped back, seeing the Judge glowing with power.

The Royal Judge had looked up from where they had gazed at Papyrus, and their eyes glowed an ominous yellow. The older skeleton felt a sharp emotions coming from the masked monster.

"Gaster, what a _surprise_ ," the Judge called out.

There was something terrifyingly dangerous about the tone.

It had Gaster freezing in his tracks. The accusing finger went down immediately. Gaster straightened and cleared his throat. The older skeleton watched him warily.

"What have you two done, this time?" Gaster stammered, signing along his words.

"Gaster." It was hissed under the breath of the king.

Gaster flinched. "Oh, um. Hello, King Asgore and Royal J-Judge."

"HE IS SCARY," Papyrus whispered into his clavicle, shivering in his arms. His small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and the older skeleton felt so angry at Gaster. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM."

"you don't have to, little hubby-brofriend," he whispered back, nuzzling his temple. Right on cue, Papyrus giggled reluctantly. "we'll stay right here near the judge and tell them all about what gaster did. just put your face where it is and don't look. okay, bro?"

"OKAY," Papyrus whispered, trust deep in his voice. It made him love the new family he received even more. He had three relationships all in one. It was endearing of Papyrus to become all three. What else could he need?

How did their marriage even work? He didn't know. He didn't care. He only wanted Papyrus safe. So, he started explaining to the Judge what Gaster did, with the Judge staring down their yellow eyelights at Gaster despite the other monster being taller. It looked funny when Gaster continued looking shamed, guilty and disappointed at himself. His labcoat made him look even more gultier, stained with numerous chemicals and dirt.

"Sorry," Gaster mumbled, looking down guiltily. The Judge had simply gazed at him with disappointment and the older skeleton could see it had worn down his excuses. "I won't do it again," Gaster swore fervently, eyes wide with unshed magic. "I was... I was just really desperate about breaking the barrier..." His voice went smaller as the Judge shook his head.

"I will always be watching, Doctor Gaster. For now, you will be suspended from your duties as the Royal Scientist. While I know you are working hard, the actions you took, the SOULs you have damaged... _Inconceivable_." The Judge glanced at him, and he hugged Papyrus closer. "This skeleton will replace you while you are suspended. It seems that he has the knowledge and understanding to continue working with great ethics."

The older skeleton's skull nearly ripped from his head at how fast it had snapped up from nuzzling Papyrus. His new brother jostled in his arms. "what. whoa, really?" He felt both dread and elation at the idea of taking Gaster's job. "i get the royal scientist's job? i'm not really qualified for that. no doctorates or whatever."

Gaster's face twisted with confusion. "He's going to take the Royal Scientist's role?"

"From what I hear, you are very qualified," the King replied, the Royal Judge nodding along. "I agree with the Royal Judge. It would do well... I have also been guilty of looking away from this issue... I suppose I might be suspended from my kingly duties for a while, too."

"Don't even _look_ at the throne," the Judge deadpanned. They glanced contemplatively at his brother.

"D-DOES THAT MEAN I GET THE KING'S JOB, ROYAL JUDGE?" Papyrus questioned shyly.

The older skeleton burst into laughter. Gaster and Asgore looked pleadingly at the Judge, as if... No. They wouldn't... would they?

"Yes, you can be the King for a while."

Wait. What. No. No, no, no... He shook his head.

"REALLY?!"

' _No_!' the older skeleton thought.

"Yes. Maybe Asgore could learn a thing or two from you. You seem like a wise monster."

' _NO_ ,' the older skeleton repeated in his mind. _'Yes, he's wise but his kingly knowledge would have to come out from storybooks_!'

"YOU SHOULD BE NICER, AND YOU SHOULD BE POLITE AND YOU SHOULD GIVE RESPECT AND YOU SHOULD ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR SUBJECTS EVEN IF THEY DON'T AGREE WITH YOU," Papyrus listed off the numerous morals of a king to Asgore, who listened attentively and looked to be taking mental notes.

A king from a storybook!

Well... _Tibia_ -onest, whatever Papyrus had listed, it sounded like great ideas. Still.

' _Still_!' The older skeleton looked at the Royal Judge in panic. His little brother was too young to be a _king_!

' _Stars, I hope they're joking_...'

Then Papyrus ended with a final, "AND YOU MUST ALWAYS SHARE YOUR IDEAS SO EVERYONE CAN SHARE WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT IT AND ALL OF YOU COULD MAKE A DECISION WHEN ALL THE PLANS HAVE BEEN COMBINED TO MAKE A BETTER PLAN!" His little brother sighed. "CAN ASGORE BE KING AGAIN?"

He relaxed marginally. Only marginally. No, Papyrus wouldn't be the king. Could the Judge even do that? Just elect a king they wanted on the throne? He hadn't care much about the politics, but the Royal Judge was older than Asgore. Maybe it was possible.

They went here for a Naming, and somehow the conversation twisted into... this.

"well, i thought you did great, bro." His new brother beamed happily at him.

The older skeleton saw that Gaster twitched at the endearment. Good. The more uncomfortable he was, the more the new Royal Scientist could feel happy.

"I DON'T THINK I CAN DO ALL THOSE! I DON'T HAVE THE SAME HEIGHT AND THE CROWN WILL PROBABLY FALL AROUND MY SKULL. AND ASGORE LOOKS OLD. KINGS ARE OLD. I'M YOUNG!" Papyrus sighed dramatically, then nuzzled his temple. "BESIDES, MY BROTHER-HUSBAND WOULD HAVE TO GIVE UP BEING THE ROYAL SCIENTIST AND BECOME THE QUEEN. HE WOULD BE BORED WITHOUT ALL HIS SCIENCE STUFF!"

' _Oh boy_. Saved _. By his interest in science_.' He flushed in mortification when the two Royals laughed heartily. Even if Asgore looked deeply offended at the innocent jab about his age. The lines on the Judge's mask glowed a golden hue.

They spoke up, tone gentle and welcoming. "That could be arranged... after I take gold from the Treasury so you and your brother and husband and best friend can live somewhere more suitable for you."

"OH, WE GET GOLD TOO? WOWIE, ROYAL JUDGE! YOU ARE SO GENEROUS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Out of the corner of his sockets, the older skeleton saw Gaster fumbling with his lab coat, probably anxious to have his experiments far away from him.

The Judge chuckled. "Well--"

" _No_!" Gaster yelled suddenly, flailing his hands forward to catch something.

Something glowing dropped from the doctor's grasp, something that looked terrifyingly familiar, something that made his breath hitch. He glanced away from the Judge, mind numbed in horror. Gaster looked horrified as well, because it dropped from his lab coat, where a stain of chemicals had slowly melted through the material.

A compact space-ripping material trapped in a delicate magical glass. It glowed a deep black, then it hit the ground.

 _CRACK_.

Slivers of light and darkness peaked from the little cracks.

' _No_.'

The little cracks spread further, the delicate magic broken by the fall.

' _No_!'

The older skeleton glanced up in fear. Gaster had accidentally dropped one of the failed space experiment on the ground and that one... It had a blue glass. It was tied to his magic. It would absorb him. He told Gaster it was going to go wrong!

"sorry, paps," he whispered, sorrow deep in his voice. It looked like his Papyrus would be both a widow and sans-kin. So early in childhood, too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN--"

Then it shattered, and something dark and quietly loud and empty ripped open in the Hall of Judgement. He shoved a screaming Papyrus into the Judge's arms, who yelled some words that sounded like gibberish. There had been words said, bit he didn't hear it. Bright yellow surrounded him for a second, then it disappeared.

The darkness ripped him from the timeline and pulled at his bones.

It had hurt only for a moment, like it had been ripping each atom from his magic, then he was suddenly upright and standing before the Royal Judge in the darkness.

The unmasked Royal Judge, who looked at him with the same face. The older skeleton could not say anything. He was shocked.

"We're going to be all right. We will _always_ love Papyrus. You need to go back in time and make sure you become the Judge. It will be terrifying and lonely, but we have Papyrus. We have _Patience_."

The Royal Judge bowed, then suddenly, their clothes shifted into the same grey shirt he wore.

"w-what do you mean?" he whispered, still dumbfounded.

"Follow the path I've traced in this darkness. If you do not trust us... Watch."

There was a screen in front of him, showing Papyrus enraged and crying and bones were everywhere. Cyan, white and orange, attempting converge around Gaster. Asgore at the side, trying to calm down his new brother, who was grief-stricken, while the Judge went into the darkness, and it shut itself when he entered.

Then suddenly, the Judge... His future _self_... Dressed in the large shirt, he opened the darkness again and stumbled out of the tear.

Then the tear sewed itself back. As if it was just so easy.

The Judge ran shakily and embraced Papyrus tightly and cried genuine tears. Papyrus was a sobbing, angry mess.

"i'm o-okay, bro," the Judge sobbed. "i'm okay. p-please calm down. i'm okay. s-safe and sound."

"I... I T-THOUGHT YOU W-WERE _G-G-GONE_!" Papyrus wailed, hugging him back just as tightly. He felt his metaphorical heart clench in pain. The terrifying graveyard of bones dissipated, and the powerful glowing orange eyes disappeared. "I T-THOUGHT HE _K-K-KILLED_ Y-YOU THIS TIME! YOU SAID THE EXP-EXPERIMENT WOULD BE L-L-LETHAL! THAT IT WOULD KILL YOU IF G-G-GASTER BROKE IT!"

"shhh, bro," the Judge whispered, tears of cyan magic leaking from his eyes. "i'm fine... s-stars, it felt like so many years passed. my bones felt like... i was so scared i would never see you again!" The Judge grasped desperately, looking so relieved and... and alive.

"H-HOW ARE YOU EVEN _ALIVE_!? I-I SAW YOU GET E-E-EATEN! YOU... Y-YOU WERE _G-G-GONE_...!" Papyrus cried more, and the Judge cried along with him.

"the j-judge knew c-cosmic magic and used it to s-save me," the Judge replied hoarsely.

He hadn't even lied. It was true. The Judge _had_ saved him. With Ancient Magic. And he was supposed to go to the past to ensure that this future continued.

He felt... He felt overwhelmed. He just Named Papyrus... And he had to be away for so, _so_ long. For his future self to know Ancient Magic, he must have gone so far into the past... and waited so many years just to cry on his brother's skull.

His soul quivered in fear. He was so _scared_. He was so scared without _Papyrus_ , but he also knew that he had to go to the past in order to get back to Papyrus. He had to go on and follow the path that was lit up behind him.

On the screen, the king approached them warily, while Gaster had stood back in shock. Then the king asked if the Judge had been dusted.

"the j-judge thought he would g-go to the... the place with gold... the treasury. said something about a house in the snowy place."

Papyrus was wrapped around the Judge and the Judge held back just as tightly. They were both crying. They were both relieved and they had both thought the other was gone.

' _Oh_... _I see_.' He understood what the Judge meant about loving Papyrus.

' _It only became so much stronger for him_.'

He smiled, then he turned around and away from the image, filled with the cyan magic that he saw the Judge use.

It felt like a never-ending patience, just like his future self had said, so he followed the line of light that led to the past.

**• • • FLASHBACKDONE • • •**

Something tingled down his spine, a familiar frequency of magic that vibrated on his tracker. He had made it to imitate the bells heard from his room in the castle and it meant that someone was walking down the Hall of Judgement. For any reason, actually, but mostly when their steps followed a pattern towards the Judgement Room.

Sans made a shortcut to his lab, where he'd hidden magic identifiers and a secret basement that lead to his equally-secret closet, where he'd take his clothes to dress up.

Just another day of being the Judge.

It wasn't the same every day. Make a shortcut to the basement under the locked lab. Grab the clothes behind a false wall, dress up anyway he wanted. Maybe he wanted two mismatched boots today, or two mismatched gloves, or maybe he'd skip the starry cloak and just wear his own magic-made coat and pants. Maybe he would wear the first mask he created out of his magic, or the ones that the monster kids gave him as thanks.

He could wear anything as long as it hid everything Sans underneath the clothing he wore, and looked extremely professional despite the colours... not that it would matter. Also, make sure he brought chains and bells with his pocket watch.

The Judge's office in the castle had been designed to be dark. Sans liked mixing his and Papyrus' colour on his clothes. His magic interacted with the monster fabric, giving it colours that he wanted, whenever he wanted. In his office, he had another set of cloaks and another extra mask hanging by the walls. Sans would probably gravitate to the white cloak and wrap himself up, a completely comfortable way to spend his day judging SOULs.

It was soft and heavy, and it made him feel surrounded when he pulled the hood over his skull. The hidden clasps would attach to his mask and then Sans would feel more secure.

For today, he dressed up in symmetry. He chose the high-collar design of a dress-shirt, one of his hooded coats with the grey design and a curved coattail, then he chose pants with similar design. He wore the flat-heeled boots with billions of little straps the one that almost reached up to his thighbone, so he wore it over his pants. For the gloves, he chose the same design as his boots, the one with multiple straps and covered his forearms. The mask, he chose a plain ivory with a permanent grin and two lines running down from top to bottom, and the regular circle with wings etched on the forehead. It lit up when he used his magic.

He could have used magic to summon the clothes on his body, but he felt a little nostalgic. It had been a long time since he'd dressed himself up manually... as the Judge.

The vibration tingled down his spine again, and this time it was sharper, a clear warning. The vibration pattern meant the person was heading for his office. It also had the undertones of curiosity, something that resonated with mild fear.

The SOUL in question had no EXP and no LOVE. It also told him that it wasn't a veteran from the war. It also told him that the monster mostly used orange magic.

Sans felt the magic reacting in his bones, reacting with the knowledge in his mind, reacting with his emotions. It sent his bones rattling for a moment, then settling over the surface of his clothes. It turned his attire a combination of white, yellow and grey. His boots stayed black, along with his gloves, but each thread infused with Justice magic.

In the darkness of the basement, his eyes glowed a powerful golden-yellow behind his mask. The etched grin on his mask made the Judge look... Intimidating. And full of mystery.

Full of secrets.

The vibration went silent, indicating the arrival of the monster on his office door, so he took a quick shortcut. He opened his pocket watch and chuckled.

"It's time for **j u d g e m e n t.** "

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Visiontale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779618) by [SansWingdingsGaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWingdingsGaster/pseuds/SansWingdingsGaster)




End file.
